


Keep a Place For Me

by quentin_speaks



Series: Self Control [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentin_speaks/pseuds/quentin_speaks
Summary: But Patton had to admit that what he felt towards Logan was different. It felt more like how he’d always felt about Roman and Virgil than the way he’d ever felt about any friend.





	Keep a Place For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's name is a lyric from the song Self Control by Frank Ocean!
> 
> This is part of the Self Control series and is meant to add further clarification to the plot of the main work Self Control and as such this won't make much sense as a stand-alone work. This is meant to be read at any point between the end of Chapter 10 of Self Control and before Chapter 14. 
> 
> The writing in italics represents Roman's handwriting, the bold italics represents Virgil, and the underlined italics represents Patton.

Patton collapsed on his bed, his glasses digging into his cheeks as he pressed his face into his pillow. It’d been a long day and he was absolutely exhausted, but the day's events had been worth it. The concert Virgil and Logan participated in was fantastic, and Patton was so proud of both of them.

Still, Patton wasn’t usually someone who stayed up past 9 or 10 PM, and it was getting surprisingly close to midnight. The concert had run longer than expected, and Virgil, Roman, Logan, and he had stuck around talking and joking for quite a while after it had ended. Patton didn’t regret it one bit, though. He’d even gotten to drive Logan home!

Patton wasn’t quite sure what to make of his feelings towards Logan, but he knew that he really liked him. The boy wasn’t the most talkative in the beginning, but once Patton found the right topics, he could get Logan to ramble on for hours. They’d sat out on Patton’s roof just a week before, watching as meteors streaked their way across the night sky, and Logan told him about some of the coolest space facts Patton had ever heard. 

He was thankful Logan hadn’t seemed to notice all of the times Patton had stared at him for much too long. It was weird, Patton knew that, but he just couldn’t help it! Logan was cute, with his dark eyes and the curious way he curled his lips and furrowed his eyebrows when he was thinking really hard. Sometimes, when he was nervous, Patton would notice Logan curling the sleeves of his shirt into his hands, making little sweater paws.

Surely Logan knew just how adorable he was.

Patton couldn’t help but worry about his feelings towards Logan, though. He’d never had to think about what it felt like to have a… crush? Would that be what this was? He’d never even given it that much thought, really. Adults would sometimes make jokes about kids having crushes on their classmates and friends, they’d say “Maybe you’re soulmates! You’ll have to wait to find out!” 

Patton had never had that experience, his dads weren’t the kind of people to joke like that, but he’d seen other adults do it. He also knew that soulless people would sometimes fall in love with others, they’d have crushes on people and maybe eventually go on to date or even marry them. Virgil’s moms were soulless and had ended up together like that. The whole process sounded so complicated and Patton always been so happy that he’d been fortunate enough to have two soulmates. 

But Patton had to admit that what he felt towards Logan was different. It felt more like how he’d always felt about Roman and Virgil than the way he’d ever felt about any friend. Every so often he’d find himself staring and wondering what it might feel like to kiss Logan, and he was a bit ashamed, but he’d find himself digging up excuses to give him hugs at every turn.

The part that worried Patton the most, though, was what Roman and Virgil would think. He’d not talked to them about his feelings yet--he didn’t want to say anything until he was sure of what they were--but he was worried it would put a strain on their relationship. If Patton was alone in the way he felt, would Virgil and Roman feel as if he was cheating on them? And if he wasn’t alone, what would that mean for their relationship going forward? Not to mention that Patton had no idea if Logan would return those feelings as well.

The thoughts swirled through his mind at rapid speed, making Patton’s head spin. The more thought he put into the situation, the worse he started to feel. He’d just have to turn his brain off for the night and try to work through it all in the morning.

He quickly changed into a pair of pyjamas, put his glasses on his nightstand, and buried himself under the mound of blankets on his bed. The way Patton saw it, one could never have too many blankets. They were absolutely essential in making any bed feel like the softest cloud.

Patton was nearly asleep when he felt his arm tingle with the familiar sensation of one of his soulmates writing. He was content to sleep through it, knowing that at this time of night it was probably just Virgil saying goodnight, but he felt more writing come after. When it didn’t stop after a moment or two, curiosity got the better of him.

In red writing, Patton read:

_ Can we talk about Logan? _

** _*********_ **

** _how would we even bring it up?_ **

_ A grand gesture, of course! We could show up at his house with roses and confess everything there! _

** _ro, were not trying to give him a heart attack_ **

_ But everyone loves a grand gesture! Even you, Grumpy Bear _

_ I think we should wait a little while before doing anything too extreme. What if he has a soulmate and we just don’t know about them yet? _

The idea seemed to hang between the three of them. Patton couldn’t help but feel relieved that Roman had brought up the idea of possibly including Logan into their relationship. It was almost as if he could read Patton’s mind and the thought was almost funny.

None of them had brought up the fact that Logan might have a soulmate, yet, though. Patton felt like it was his responsibility to point it out, to remind the others that it was entirely possible. Not to mention that Logan might not feel the same way about them.

** _we could bring the idea up gradually. that way we dont scare him_ **

_ Maybe we could ask him out as a group more often? We could all go see a movie or play games together! _

** _thats a good idea_ **

_ His birthday is coming up! We could have a party for him, invite a bunch of friends _

_ Logan doesn’t strike me as much of a party type. Just the four of us might be nice, though?  _

** _we could bring cards against humanity. he likes a competition_ **

_ Oh, I’ll bring a competition! _

Patton found himself laughing into his empty room, his eyelids heavy. He was more exhausted than ever but he found himself doodling mindlessly as he watched the others write. 

_ Logan’s supposed to come over tomorrow night and I don’t want to risk him seeing all of this. We’ll tell him soon enough, right? _

They all agreed. It was best to wash it off so they could actually talk to Logan, not have him read such a strange conversation about himself on someone else’s arms. 

Patton rubbed hand sanitizer across his arms, watching as the black ink washed away, leaving nothing but some half-finished flowers and the red and purple ink that Roman and Virgil had yet to wash off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's read this! I appreciate you going out of your way to read this as well as Self Control itself.


End file.
